Alice in the Country of Clover Cheshire Cat Waltz 1
by KnoxMichalis
Summary: This is the manga series made into a novel series for those of you who can't find the manga series. Only the prologue is up so far. All ownership rights go to Quin Rose and her artist. This was a request from a classmate, even though I left him borrow the whole series that I own. Sorrow if it's not what you expect. No flame please.


**Hello readers! If you're reading this, it's because you have no access to Alice in the Country of Clover: Cheshire Cat Waltz. That or you wanna see how my novel version is for some strange reason. Let me tell you now that all rights of ownership goes to Quin Rose (Love the name by the way), and the artist, Mamenosuke Fujimaru. The dialogue is only slightly different, and I added the narrative background.**

**Prologue: **

Music played all throughout the park, couples walking hand in hand, families laughing and eating cotton candy as the kids pulled the parents to rollercoasters. Per usual. As the Cheshire Cat walked through the Amusement Park, he heard the worst kind of violin playing he'd heard in a while. Of course it was familiar, he'd been around long enough to remember the awful sound of Gowland's music.

_Bleh. Not that racket again._

He saw a girl being what looked like tortured by Gowland's music. Of course, Boris didn't know who she was at the time. Out of boredom and wanting his ears to stay intact, Boris pulled out his gun and shot the sky above him, causing people around the scene to jump. Alice shrieked and Gowland stopped playing and looked towards where the shot had fired; at Boris.

"Shows over pops. You're disturbing the peace. And you're killing that girl..." Boris said in a lazy tone as he shot a annoyed look at Gowland.

As a result of being pissed at the insult, he yelled, "What did you just say?!"

Boris sighed as a reply.

"I was about to hit the _good_ part, you rotten cat! I was really feelin' it! With my little ol' heart! She woulda loved it!" Gowland fumed.

"I was **feeling **it too. But it was heartburn." The cat hissed.

You could just see the two of them being like a cat and dog. It might as well have been, "Woof!" "Mrawr! Mrawr!"

Alice put her hand over her heart and sighed with relief.

_Thank god..._

Boris then turned his attention to the girl he'd saved. He gave her a lazy look, his visible eye barely open.

"So. What **are **you anyway? You're obviously not from around here." He asked.

"Huh? Oh..." She mumbled searching her mind for a sensible sounding answer.

_I came from another world? Yeah right. He wouldn't believe me if I told him._ She thought as she kept searching her mind for an answer.

Seeing Alice's uncertainty, Gowland answered for her saying, "She's an _outsider_. Isn't that somethin'?"

Boris was struck with amazement. He was so shocked, his nerves took over and he pounced over to her.

Looking back and the Amusement Park owner, he asked, "What?! Seriously?!"

"I've never seen an outsider before! Coooool!" The cat glowed as he intensely stared at her with curiosity flooding in his eyes.

Alice chuckled nervously, while noting the whole "outsider" thing.

"Yeah, sure. What he said."

_Just go with it_. She figured.

_It's true that she's got a face, even though she's not one with duties. But it's not that pretty, or **cute,**_ even. Cheshire thought as he stared down at her.

His face had gotten calmer, and looked thoughtful, making Alice question as to whether or not he was spacing out or something. You could practically hear the bubbles in her head pop, one by one as she stared at him.

"Hmm..." Boris grumbled as he cupped her cheek.

A split second after, he slid his body closer to hers and placed his nose near her neck and sniffed, his eyes closed in bliss as he took in her sweet scent.

_Damn. But she smells so **good**._

"Yeek!"

_It's weird._ He thought.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled backing away with a mix of panic and discomfort on her face.

_When she looks at me all stressed like that..._

_I've changed my mind._

_That face **can** be cute..._

**Alrighty then! I'll put chapter one of the Cheshire Cat Waltz up soon~!**


End file.
